Jisoku Raika
is a former Tokujō of Kumogakure. A notable summoner of cheetahs, she has earned the respect of her village for such skills, often employed alongside a notable usage of water and earth. Nevertheless, when her husband to be chose to leave the confines of the village for the sake of studying other versions of lightning, she followed, believing someone would be necessary to keep him in line as well as stop him from making a fool of himself. Nevertheless, their journey took them out of Kumo; due to the nature of her fiancee's former position as aide to the Raikage, it led to them both earning the stamp of missing-nin. For Mezame at least was privy to information that was best left out of the hands of others. With the steady rise of a nation to their far south however, they chose to hide within its confines, recognizing that quite a few powerful souls called the land home. Surprisingly, the woman would find herself reunited with her long lost niece. The later had elected to follow the adventure her heart called for while seeking to track down her sole surviving relative and a childhood friend. With this unexpected turn of events set aside, Jisoku and her now husband chose to settle down in the land, opting to lend their abilities to a place that sought greater representation for the little people of the world. A noble cause taking fantasies and molding them into reality. Perhaps they saw a future there that was unrealizable in the confines of Kumogakure; with its authoritarian conduct one could find very little in terms of personal liberty. Nevertheless, it had worked well for the most part, and while she wouldn't begrudge them the success they had, it was not an existence she was willing to subject herself to. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Summoning Her primary skill set comes in the form of the Summoning Technique, having contracted the Cheetahs of Kusahara. They function as her primary support when in a battle setting, utilized primarily for tracking down elusive opponents with their superior speed and senses. She has shown a penchant for collaboration with her secondary summon Majiri. Since Maji is a proficient practitioner of Lightning Release, Jisoku will often coordinate her Water Release as a pinning effect, giving the former's techniques greater effectiveness. Likewise, Jisoku will make use of Jiri's space-time ninjutsu when in a pinch, allowing for evasion in situations where it is normally impossible. Occasionally, she will bring forth her primary teammate with a particularly challenging opponent. Utilizing his sharp mind and keener capabilities to make sound strategies for defeating those who dare defy them. Likewise, he can pull her out of unfortunate circumstances should even he be incapable of properly aiding in Soku in combat. Nevertheless, she is endowed with the competence necessary for amplification in order to strengthen their core attributes temporarily. Allowing for a breaking of limits when the time is necessary. Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality